europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bavaria (Europa Universalis II)
Bavaria is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark blue, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Bavaria uses the default AI File. Creating Bavaria Should it cease to exist, Bavaria can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and almost always Catholic. The new country must include Bayern, and may also include Ansbach. Starting Position Bavaria does not exist in the 1419 scenario. 1492 In this scenario, Bavaria has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its core provinces of Ansbach, and Bayern and owns nothing else. Bavaria also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Bavaria has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 275 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its core provinces of Ansbach, and Bayern and owns nothing else. Bavaria also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Bavaria has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls two core provinces of Ansbach, and Bayern and owns nothing else. It has one unowned core in Mainz Bavaria also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Bavaria has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 275 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls four core provinces of Ansbach, and Bayern, Mainz and owns nothing else. It does not control its other cores of Pfalz, and Wurzburg Bavaria also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Bavaria has German cultures, Catholic religion, and 275 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls four core provinces of Ansbach, Bayern, Mainz, and Pfalz and owns nothing else. It does not control its other cores of Salzburg, Tirol, and Wurzburg. Bavaria also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Bavaria does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Baden has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hannover, Hessen, The Palatinate, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Bavaria is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if Bavaria is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Bavaria is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join'', option B is '''Stay Neutral. The Effects of the Pragmatic Sanction This event happens up to ten days after 1st January 1741. If Bavaria does not exist, but is recreated before 1st June 1741, the event can still be triggered up to that point. There are three options. Option A is Anti-Habsburg, option B is Neutral, and option C is Pro-Habsburg The Bavarian Succession of 1777 This event is triggered by the Austrian event of the same name. The Austrian event is triggered at any point between 1st January 1777 and 1st July 1777, if there is not currently a war between Austria and The Palatinate, AND there is not currently a war between Prussia and Bavaria. This event happens if Austria chooses the first of two options. This effects of this event are: * 24 month casus belli and -150 relations with both Austria and the Palatinat * Royal Marriage and +200 relations with Prussia * +1 Stability * -2 Inflation * +300 Ducats * 25,000 infantry, 12,000 cavalry, 35 artillery in random locations. The Archbishop in Cologne This event is triggered by Cologne's event The Bavarian Archbishops, which happens on the 1st of April 1583, if Cologne picks the first of two options. It makes Cologne a vassal or Bavaria, and gives the two a royal marriage. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries